Express your answer as a decimal. $57 \div 75 = $
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 57 \div 75 &= \dfrac{57}{75}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{19}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{3}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{19}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with equivalent fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{76}{100}& \gray{\text{Rewrite with 100 as denominator.}}\\\\ &= 0.76& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $57 \div 75 = 0.76$